


There's A First For Everything

by zurpocalypse



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: But lots of fluff, Childhood Trauma, Eddie Teases Him A Lot, MAN AND ALIEN DEAL WITH FEELINGS, Maybe A Cuddle Or Two, Multi, Some OCs Sprinkled In, Some angst, Venom's First Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zurpocalypse/pseuds/zurpocalypse
Summary: Eddie Brock flies back to New York with his plus one as guests to his sisters wedding.While Eddie deals with family baggage, Venom has an unexpected encounter that leaves him with a tingly sensation in his belly.Eddie tries to help Venom with this new feeling, but things get weird real quick.Will they sort this out before the wedding? Or wait 'till death do them part?





	There's A First For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not adding too many tag for the sake of hiding any spoilers and I want people to just go in blind.  
> I'll add them by the time the second chapter comes out tho.  
> In the meantime, enjoy! :)

"What do you mean it's not enough?"

**"I mean what I mean. It's not enough."**

"There's enough jerky in here to feed a cowboy for like a week," Eddie explained as he pointed at the copious amounts of jerky packages sticking out of his backpack.

Eddie wore the fanciest airplane attire known to man; which consisted of grey sweats, a wrinkled Green Day shirt and a black bomber jacket. He packed about a week's worth of clothes and extra socks and undies for the trip. He made sure to keep his rented tuxedo in a special zipped bag between his other clothes for extra protection. 

**"I'm not a cowboy. We need more food,"** Venom demanded.

Eddie continued to fold his shirts and stack them neatly in his carry-on. "It's too late to get more now. Our flight leaves in two hours."

**"We should get more socks. And a new shirt."**

"Look," he sighed, "I know you're nervous about being on a plane for the first time, but-"

**"I'm not nervous!"** He exclaimed.

"You'll be fine, V. Nothing is going to happen to us." 

**"How can you be so sure?"**

"I've flown in planes hundreds of times," Eddie explained, "and the worst thing about it is when you're stuck in front of a bratty kid who thinks their Kangaroo Jack. We're going to listen to some nice music and knock out the whole way there. We'll be in New York in no time."

He folded the last of his shirts and closed the case. He tried to reach for the zipper, but his hand just hovered above it. He felt his hand trembling and his heart race rapidly. 

Eddie remembered being equally nervous on his first plane ride and understand why the symbiote would be reluctant to fly in a plane. They would be stuck inside a hunk of iron thousands of feet in the air with thousands of gallons of fuel. With Venom's previous experiences, there was no such thing as a "safe landing". He figured if he couldn't persuade his companion, he could motivate him another way. 

"How does stopping by a little place call Joe's Pizza sound to you?" 

Eddie's hand stopped shaking.

"They've got the best pizza in the whole world and its super cheap. We can eat as much pepperoni pizzas as we want."

It took a few moments for the silence to break.

**"... Extra pepperoni?"**

"I'll ask for all of their pepperonis."

**"Then what are you waiting for!"** Venom exclaimed with a newfound glee in his tone.  **"Hurry up and let's get the hell out of here!"**

_ 10 Hours Later... _

**"This was a mistake. I want to go home."**

_ "We just got here, V." _

**"I know you want to go home too."**

_ "Well... You're not wrong." _

"We built this city, We built this city on rock an' roooooolllllllll!"

Eddie sat dead center of the sofa with one man eating from a bag of pretzels on his right and another one trying to sing along on his left. To the side of the room was a large television showing the lyrics of the song in big, bright letters. The room was lit with a neon purple light that drowned the small group of singers huddled together with arms over their shoulders. 

"C'mon Eddie, you have to sing next," the man to Eddie's left insisted. Eddie knew him as one of the groom's friends. He knew the curly haired man was a barber, but forgot his name and was too embarrassed to ask again. 

Eddie shook his head, "Nope. I took my shot, so I'm safe this round."

"That's not fair! You've had like eight shots and you're not even close to tipsy."

The truth was, he changed out his shots with water when no one looked. Eddie shrugged, "What can I say, I have a strong immune system."

**"You would be on the floor puking out your guts without me."**

_ "And I'm grateful that I'm not." _

"That's soooooo weird," the other man inserted as he slid closer to Eddie. "Your sister is like that too. I s-s-seen her drink like," he paused to count on his fingers twice over, "a lot of vodka. I swear she finished that bottle all by herself. That was craaaaaaazy."

Though his drunken statement could just be that, Eddie could see his sister putting away a bottle by herself. Her profession was more than enough to confirm it.

"Looks like we're up next," the curly haired barber said as he got up from his seat. He grabbed the drunken man by the arm and nearly dragged him toward the others.

Beads of sweat rolled down his dark skin as he tried to catch his breath. "Thanks for being here, Eddie," he said between breaths. "I thought you weren't gonna show up."

Eddie offered him a napkin from the table. "I managed to get enough cash to buy the tickets a few weeks ago. It was luck really," Eddie explained as he rubbed his nude ring finger.

"Well thank God for that or else you wouldn't be here at this awesome party. I'm soooooooo happy you came," he slurred as he gave Eddie the tightest embrace imaginable, nearly squeezing the air out of him. The alcohol from his mouth was intense enough to irritate his nose. Eddies arms were pinned to his side, though he could easily overpower the man, he chose to accept his fate. "I... I-I know you-you're going through hard times, b... but i-it means a lot... A looooot to me and your sister that you could make it."

He said in a strained voice, "I'm glad I could be here too, Thomas. I wouldn't want to miss my baby sister's wedding." Eddie gave the drunken man a few pats on the back before he released his grip on the man. 

"You-You're like the brother I've never had, and I have like," he paused to count the fingers on both hands, "one brother."

**"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree."**

Eddie put a hand to his mouth to hide his laughter. The groom-to-be went back up to join the group for their next song. Eddie sat alone on the leather couch in front of emptied glasses and a stack of plates licked clean. He grabbed a small bag of pretzels from the counter and ate the last of the biscuits without giving thought to who they belonged to. He watched with a watered down coke and rum in hand as the next group readied themselves for the next song.

"Darling you got to let me know, Should I stay or should I go?"

About seven or eight intoxicated men stuck in a small karaoke room singing until their lungs came out of their chest left the room stuffy and hot. Eddie set his cup on the table, grabbed his bomber and made his way outside the building into an alley. The chill air filled his lungs and came out to form a thick fog. Eddie made his way behind the building past another small group chatting and smoking. He sat on the second level of stairs in front of an apartment. His legs stretched out and his hands between his thighs. 

Although being led dragged from the airport to the bachelor party in his sweats caught him off-guard, he missed being with his family and friends. He missed going out late after finding a hot scoop and grabbing a slice of pizza as a reward. He missed home.

Eddie caught himself staring at the lit cigarette held by one of the guys in the circle. He didn't know how long he had been staring for, but enough to earn a side glance from the man.

**"You should ask for one,"** Venom inserted.

"You know I quit, V."

**"Your mind feels cluttered. It seems like you need one."**

"I don't need it. I don't want you fixing my lungs every time I smoke one." Eddie sighed as he looked up at the star devoid sky. He spotted a helicopter soaring above them. "I just can't believe my baby sister is getting married in a few days. It seemed like only yesterday I was helping her learn how to walk and now, she's got her whole life coming together perfectly. Not like her loser brother," he said as he put a hand to his cheek. He sulked on his own mistakes and lifestyle choices for a moment before he continued, "I remember when she was six or probably seven she told me she was never going to marry anyone because no one could be as cool as me."

**"Thomas is pretty cool."**

"He's super cool!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air then back down on his lap. Eyes turned to him, and he quickly retreated back to a normal voice. "The guy is a master chef at a five-star restaurant. He has his own house and he owns expensive watches and eats organic food and-"

**"But I think you're cooler."**

"Oh..." Eddie paused for a moment of disbelief. "Really?"

**"Thomas drives a Prius. You think people like you because you write for a living?"**

Eddie decided to take the compliment as it is.

**"There's more to it than that,"** Venom said.  **"Your mind is wandering to other things. Mean, nasty, frightful things. Not about Thomas, and not about your sister. Mostly about your father."**

"What about him?" Eddie didn't realize that his voice came off as aggressive at first. A wave of anger filled in him but escaped as quickly as it came. "I'm sorry, V. I-I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

**"It's okay. I know it's a touchy subject for you."**

"Yeah, let's save that conversation for another day. I'm really sorry," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment. There was a moment of silence as Eddie let out a sigh. "So, does your kind have parents?" He asked. "Any brothers or sisters I should know about?"

**"For my kind, when a mommy and daddy love each other, the mommy gets pregnant and eats the daddy."**

"Oh my god."

**"And when the mommy gives birth, we eat the mommy."**

"Oh  _ my  _ god."

Eddie swore he heard about this on an Animal Planet special.

**"Riot was the oldest, so he was the leader of our pack. I'm what you would call the 'runt' of the litter. My brothers and sisters picked on me all the time and I always got the crappy scraps of food. Needless to say, it was pretty shitty back home."**

"No wonder you have such an insatiable appetite," Eddie commented.

**"It wasn't all bad. One of my sisters would sneak me some of her food and protect me from the others. She was the only good thing about that damn planet. We were both taken together and the rest of my siblings were left back on Klyntar. I just hope she survived the explosion."**

Eddie remembered seeing nothing but rubble after the rocket exploded over the facility. For all they knew, the flames would have left no trace of her ever being there. Eddie felt a wave of and an ache in his chest. It was a feeling he was all too familiar with. "If she's anything like you, I'm sure she escaped the fire. I bet she's happy livin' it up inside a perfect host somewhere."

He felt the ache lift from his chest and warm sensation on his sides. "What are you doing? Hehehe." The symbiote oozed out from Eddie's back and nuzzled his face against his neck. If the group were still there, they would have thought Eddie was just another crazy man laughing to himself. "Stop it!" He pleaded between wheezes. "Hahahaha!"

"Eddie! You out here! Where are you?"

Venom quickly withered back inside Eddie as he caught his breath. Eddie quickly got up and headed back to the entrance of the karaoke bar. He was met with the group, all either mingling with each other or glued to their phones. A worried Thomas approached him.

"There you are," he said as he put an arm on his shoulder. "You had me worried for a second. I thought you wondered into traffic or something. We're gonna go grab a bite to eat. Are you coming?"

"I'll have to pass on that offer. I promised a friend earlier that I would take him out for dinner."

"You should've brought him along. Maybe you would've sung with us if he was there, too."

**"Maybe you would have,"** Venom joked.

"I highly doubt that."

Just then, a large red van drove to the sidewalk and parked in front of the group. The side window rolled down to unveil a blonde woman in the driver's seat. The side door slid open to reveal a handful of women singing to a song on the radio. Another woman slept with her head leaning on the window.

"Where's Matilda?" Thomas asked with a worried expression.

"She left the party not too long ago. She complained about a stomach ache and called a taxi. Can't blame her though, food wasn't that great. It probably messed up her stomach or something."

"Oh shit. Dylan," he called out to the puffy-haired barber, "Can you take me to the house?"

He nodded and the two dashed to the car in front of the van. Eddie followed.

"I'll come too."

"It's fine Eddie, you should go with your friend. If anything happens I'll let you know."

Eddie didn't object. Thomas hopped in the passenger seat of the flaming red car and sped away. With that, the rest of the small group hopped into the van and drove off into the chaotic city. Eddie could hear them chanting the name of a popular fast food chain.

**"Should we go see your sister?"**

"No," he said as he pulled out earphones from his pocket. "I don't think she wants us to see her puking in a toilet. Besides, I promised I would take you to the best pizza spot in town." Eddie felt the same warm sensation in his sides and chest. He figured he could use the extra money for more slices rather than a lift to the restaurant. He put the earphones in each ear and selected a song. 

**"Finally, some good fuckin' music."**

It's a special mix they both created when Venom criticized Eddie's taste in music and called him a  **"Sid Vicious wannabe asshole"** . Venom's taste consisted of a mix of The Beatles, Elvis Presley and some movie soundtracks sprinkled in the mix. 

Eddie cursed the day he showed him Grease.

"I spoke into his eyes, I thought you died alone, A long long time ago."

**"I thought you didn't like singing."**

Eddie felt his face flush at the realization. He never sang out-loud aside from the occasional shower or car ride. "Y-Yeah I don't do it often," he confessed. "I don't think I'm that good of a singer."

**"That's a shame. I think you sing pretty good."**

He didn't know if the sensation in his chest was from all the coke and rum he consumed, but he felt a warmth in his chest. The feeling of embarrassment quickly faded away.

"We never lost control. You're face to face, With the man who sold the **-** **AAAAHHHH!"**

Their stroll was interrupted by an ear screeching car alarm. Eddie tried to block out the noise with his hands squished against his ears, but it didn't help much. He felt Venom crawling out from under his skin. The alarm stopped a few moments later, leaving Eddie with a crowd of wide eyes glued to him. Not wanting any more attention on them, Eddie ran into an alleyway. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. Suddenly, a loud bang and a scream echoed from the direction the car alarm went off. Without a second thought, Eddie ran through the alley and hid behind the concrete corner. He spotted a hooded figure pinning another smaller man's back against a silver car.

"I'm not playin' around! You better fuckin' pray that I find something in there worth my time!" He yelled as he pressed a gun against the side of the elderly man's head.

"Looks like our pizza coma is going on hold," Eddie said as black veins inked his skin.

"All for the greater good."

"Hurry up! I don't have all night!" The hooded man yelled. His gun pointed to the back of the graying man's head as he fumbled his keys in his hand to find the right one to his car.

**"Neither do we."**

They turned their heads to face a towering dark figure with glistening white veins popping from its tar colored skin. A toothy grin revealed razor sharp teeth and a long, twisting tongue eager for a taste of fresh meat.

"What the hell?" The man yelled as he pointed the gun toward them. Before he could pull the trigger, Venom shot out a cluster of vines from his arm and crushed the gun, along with the owner's hand. "Fuck!" The robber cried. Venom swing the robber against the wall hard enough to crack around the crater. He fell atop a pile of garbage bags.

**"You better run before things get really ugly,"** they said to the trembling man.

The man ran off down the street in tears. They turned their attention to the man wallowing in agony beside ripped bags of garbage. Their mouth salivated as they approached him.

"You-You-You broke my h-hand," he said in a strained voice as he clutched his wrist. His hand was mangled like an abstract art piece, with his palm bent backward and his little finger hanging on by an artery. 

**"A small price to pay for threatening someone's life."** Venom grabbed the man by the throat and dragged him up the wall. His legs kicked and dangled in the air as he tried to breathe.

"I... I'm... s... sorry..." He choked as beads formed in the corner of his eyes.

**"It's a little too late for that."**

Venom opened their mouth as wide as they could and bit down on his neck, leaving a clean cut. Blood gushed out from the neck onto the wall and garbage below. They ripped off his arm from his torso and engulfed it in one bite. They shoved the whole body down their throat and swallowed in one gulp. All that was left was deep red stains and a worn out untied shoe.

**"Too bony,"** Venom critiqued as they licked their fingers.

_ "Since when did you get so picky." _

**"Since we ate that chubby guy that tried to rob our apartment."**

"AAAHHHH!"

They wasted no time as they hurried down the alley and around the corner to find a woman kneeling in the middle of the street. The lights lit dimly against the walls, which kept their body mostly shadowed.

"Damn it," the woman cried as she held a black shoe in one hand and the broken heel in the other. They approached the woman cautiously so they wouldn't startle her. She looked up at them and held her shoe high toward them. She didn’t seem fazed by his appearance. "You... You wouldn't happen to know how to -hic- fix a shoe?" She asked.

**"No."**

She held her head low in defeat and cursed, “Shit -hic- I just bought these the other day.” The woman shoved her shoes in her purse. The arm of her brown leather jacket hung off her shoulder. A rose pink blouse was left untouched compared to the dirt on her jeans. Dirt caked the bottom of her white sock. They thought she must have walked quite a distance to get it that dirty.

Venom offered their hand to her. The mysterious woman took their hand and they brought her up to her feet slowly. She struggled to keep her long, chestnut-colored hair away from her face. 

"Wooooooaaaaaah," she blurted as her gaze trailed up his physique to his face. She was unaware her hand still holding theirs. "That's such a cool costume! Say is there like a con -hic- convention near here, my nephew loooooooooves going to those. He-He dressed up as -hic- Spider-man last year, and lost to some guy, I think his name was Wade... Or Wayne... Will? I forgot, but your costume looks so real. May I?" She asked as she pointed at his bicep with an eager face. Venom flexed their bicep and let the woman touch their arm. "And it feels so -hic- real too. Sooooooooooo real."

**"It is real."**

"Noooooooo. It's latex or something. How are you so tall? Like -hic-, soooooooo tall? Are you wearing stilts? Did you make your costume? I have to throw up," she stated nonchalantly. The woman stumbled toward the brick wall of a building, put a hand on the wall and vomited on the pavement.

**"What do we do?"** Venom asked.

_ "We have to get her home, V." _

"Did you say something?" She asked as she turned her head to them, her hand still on the wall. She had a few strands of hair stuck to the side of her lip.

**"Where do you live?"** They asked.

"I can't tell you my address, silly," she said as she playfully slapped his arm. "C... Can you help me -hic- get back to my f... f-friends? W... We're just a couple streets down thataway."

Venom nodded.

"Great!" She beamed. "Let's get going, we can't keep them waaaiiiii-" she said as she tripped on her own foot. Her face would've fallen flat on the pavement if it weren't for Venom's quick reflexes. Their hands wrapped around her stomach and held her up against them. They caught a whiff of her perfume. It was floral, and a little fruity with some acidic notes. They knew where the last note came from.

"Whoops. That would've been a -hic- nasty fall."

**"She can barely walk. What kind of friends let a woman walk around alone at night?"**

_ "Asshole friends." _

**"Can we eat them?"**

_ "No, V. Abandoning friends isn't a crime, unfortunately." _

Suddenly, they hear the distant wailing of sirens and colored lights flickering behind them down the alley they had their midnight snack at.

_ “Shit, they’re gonna see the mess we made.” _

Venom scanned the area and found going down either street would expose them to cops or curious citizens. They looked up at the building and were hit with an idea.  **"We could take a shortcut,”** they grinned.

Venom released the woman and turned their back to her. The woman hopped on his back enthusiastically. She wrapped her legs around his hip and her arms around his neck. They wrapped their left arm under her so she wouldn’t slip. They used their free arm to claw through the thick concrete building. They climbed up the wall and prayed that she doesn't succumb to motion sickness.

"Holy shit! Did you get bit by a radioactive spider too?!"

**"What is she talking about?"**

_ "I have no clue." _

Venom continued to claw up the concrete building until they made it to the rooftop. The bustling sounds of the city died down. Bright street lights, passing cars and buildings lit the city below against a dark, starless night. 

"Wooooohooooo! Feel that wind!" She shouted as she held her arms out to her side like wings on an airplane. "Are we gonna fly?" She asked.

**“We can do something better.”**

“Like what?”

**“Just hang on tight.”**

The woman held on tighter, nearly choking them in the process. Venom leaned forward with their left leg forward and their right leg bent behind them. They held onto the woman tighter. They sprinted across the rooftop in what felt like half a second. Right before they passed the ledge, they leaped over the busy street and onto the next building. The woman didn’t even have enough time to react to what happened.

_ “Show off,” _ Eddie remarked, making his companion grin with cheekiness. 

“Whoa. I thought we were gonna die back there,” she said in an out of breath tone. They noticed a concerned look on her face. They thought it was best to just call the nearest taxi and send her on her way if it gets worse. Her knit brows relaxed and her tight lip changed to a beaming smile. “But you were right! It is better than flying!”

Her newly found enthusiasm relieved Venom of any second thoughts about the mysterious woman. They leaped from over a dozen rooftops before they made a stop on top of a banking building. The woman and walked a few steps in front of them. She vomited on the floor, her hands on her knees. Venom pressed a hand against her back to steady the woman. The woman wiped her lips with her sleeve and walked toward the ledge. Venom followed.

“We’re so high up,” she commented as she looked down on the city with her hands on the concrete ledge. Venom stood next to her, towering over her with her head just above their bicep.

The cityscape was a sight they were all too familiar with. The city air felt chilly against their skin and they felt hungry again.

“Say,” she blurted as she turned to look up at them, “it must be really nice to come up here whenever you want. It makes you feel liberated.”

**“It’s not so bad. It’s noisier here than where we’re from.”**

“Where are you from?”

**_“Uh…”_ **

_ “Don’t tell her where we’re from!” _

**“A city.”**

The woman laughed into her palm. “I don’t usually do well with secrecy, but I’ll let this slide,” she said. Her giggling died down to a more serious tone. “My nephew says I worry too much, but what can I do? There are so many bad people stuck in this shitty place that I can’t help but worry all the time. I thought going out would help me lighten up, but… I don’t know.” She laid her cheek on her fist and stared back down at the city. She said, “It really is pretty up here, isn’t it?”

Deep brunette hair brushed off her shoulders and blew against the breeze like mahogany waves. Her lips curled to a soft smile as she watched down below with content. Venom’s chest felt tight and their breath was held in for a moment. They couldn’t put a name to the sensation they felt when they looked at the woman. 

**“It is,”** they replied.

“Hmm. I wonder if-,” she said as she leaned farther from the edge. Her hand slipped off of the ledge and her body followed suit. Venom used their vines to wrap around the woman’s ankles before she made it further down the building. She dangled just a few feet below them. To them, she weighed no more than a bag of feathers. They felt their heart pounding out of their chest as they pulled her up. 

_ "She's insane!" _

**"She's fascinating."**

_ "She tried to jump off the fucking building!" _

**"She can handle a fall better than you."**

Once they pulled her back up on her feet, her body felt heavy and her head fell onto their chest. It took them a moment and a loud snore for them to understand the situation they’re in. They picked her up, with one arm behind her legs and the other wrapped around her back. She looked tired even though her eyes were closed. Strands of hair covered her face and her eyeshadow was smudged.

**“Why do humans drink so much if they know they’ll end up like this?”** Venom asked. Their stare glued to the woman in their arms. Her breaths were slow and soft.

_ “It’s probably not what you think, V. People usually drink to have fun with their friends. She probably had one too many.” _

**“You drank a lot when you and Anne separated.”**

_ “I did,” _ Eddie replied in a guilty tone.  _ “I was in a rough patch in my life. I knew it was bad for me, but I wanted to make it easier to forget about everything.” _

**“Did it make things easier?”**

_ “No. It was worse,” _ Eddie replied.  _ “I’m glad I stopped though. With you in me, I learned to clean myself up.” _

**“I never saw the appeal anyway. Beer tastes gross. Eating pizza is better.”**

_ “I don't think my love handles would agree on that.” _

They continued their search for the woman’s friends as they leaped from building to building. They heard the woman mutter a name softly, but couldn't quite catch it. They noticed she had tears rolling down her eyes. They jumped onto a building with a group of three girls down below in front of a bar. They seemed to be searching for someone. They hoped down to the side of the building, waking the woman in a confused daze. Her eyes were red and she relaxed when she heard her friends calling to her.

“I don’t want to see them just yet,” she confessed as she wiped her tears on her sleeves. Her nose was runny.

They set her down onto her feet. Venom produced one of the tissues Eddie grabbed from the bar from their palm and handed it to the woman.  **“You don’t have to rush. Take your time,”** they said.

"You're so nice," she sniffled as she grabbed the napkin. She wiped the ends of her eyes with it and blew her nose. She shoved the napkin in her purse and pulled out a small compact mirror. They watched as she fixed her makeup with ease in record time. She slammed her compact shut and put it back in her purse. "It’s hard to find nice people nowadays,” she said as she looked at the towering figure. Her face softened like she was at peace of mind. “There are so many awful people in this world and it’s hard to tell who you can or can’t trust. I’ve always been so hesitant to put my faith in others, more now than ever, but you made it feel easy. I’m really glad I met you tonight. I'm glad you're someone I can trust." 

Maybe the guy they ate earlier gave them an allergy. Maybe the pollution in the night air made them feel uneasy. Or maybe the overflowing dumpster behind them made them feel nauseous. It was like their breath was stolen from their lungs. Venom couldn't understand why their face felt like it was engulfed in flames or why their stomach felt fluttery when she smiled.

_ "V! What's going on? Why are we getting hotter?"  _

**"I... I don't know Eddie. I… I never felt this before.”**

“Are you alright?” The woman asked.

"W-We should get you to your friends," they said. “You don’t want to keep your friends waiting.”

She nodded in agreement and led the way out of the alley. Venom crawled back inside Eddie and they followed behind. The woman was met with worried and tight hugs. One of the women in a black leather jacket noticed him a few feet behind her.

"Eddie?” She blurted. “Jesus Christ, how did you find her?"

"I... Uh... I was taking a, um, shortcut to my hotel after the party ended when I ran into her. She told me where you guys were and here we are."

"Wait," the mystery woman said as she looked over behind him. Her head turned to search the area. "Where did your friend go? The hunky guy in latex?"

**"Hunky?"**

"I never got a chance to thank him,” she said in a disappointed tone.

"I think all those free shots are getting to your head,” the other woman in a red dress commented.

"Oh, you mean my friend," Eddie said as he rubbed a hand on the back of his head. He winked at the other girls as a sign to play along. "Yeah, he had to leave to back too... the... convention. He didn't want to be late for the costume contest." He thought it would take a miracle for any of them to believe the bullshit he conjured up on the spot.

"That's too bad. Well when you meet him, tell him I would love to hang out sometime. What's your name again?" She asked as she held out her hand toward the man.

**"Venom."**

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Eddie!" He blurted without a second to waste as he shook hands with the woman. He felt his palm was sweaty against hers. Wide eyes of disbelief were glued to him. He hoped no one had caught what happened. He hoped. "Eddie Brock. I'm Matilda's brother," he continued in a cold sweat.

"Oooooh. Yeah, I see the resemblance with the eyes and hair and everything," she said as she rustled the top of his head. "I'm May. May Parker."

"We should get you home now," the redhead stated as she nearly dragged May into the car.

Before her friend practically shoved her into the backseat of the car, she came out one last time and waved, "It was nice meeting you and your friend! I hope to see you guys soon! Bye!"

Eddie waved back sheepishly as the others entered the car with worried expressions. They drove off into the near-empty street. Eddie was left standing in front of a neon OPEN sign.

**"She said we're hunky."**

"What the hell was that all about, V?!" Eddie yelled. "You pull a stunt like that and that's all you think about?!" Eddie pinched the corners of his eyes as he paced back and forth in front of the emptied bar. "What if they think I'm a creep or something. I'm the bride's brother and this is their first impression of me? Jesus Christ, I might as well fly back to San Francisco with my tail between my legs again."

**"We shouldn't care about the others. Only of what May think's of us."**

Eddie stopped and leaned his back on the wall of the bar by the entrance. "Man, she really left an impression on you," he commented. Eddie felt a warm, airy flutter in his chest and stomach. "Wait... Oh, don't tell me."

**"What?"**

Eddie thought to himself for a moment. He made correlations with Venom's bizarre reactions toward the woman. Their face felt like it was on fire when they saw her smile, and they felt butterflies in their stomach...

**"What is it, Eddie?** " Venom repeated.

"V did you... Do you have a crush on May?"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Songs Used:  
> We Built This City - Starship  
> Should I Stay or Should I Go - The Clash  
> The Man Who Sold The World - David Bowie (Nirvana Cover)


End file.
